


Beren and Luthien: the Rock Musical

by Levirena



Category: Beren and Luthien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M, Musical adaption, Tolkien Rocks!, not professional
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levirena/pseuds/Levirena
Summary: A non-professional musical script of 'Beren and Luthien.' Lyrics are not based on any existing song, though I did consult many Broadway and French musicals. And characters, uh, they're not that...canonical.I'm not from music/theater school and not even a native English speaker. Apologize for any mistakes I made.





	1. The Sun Never Rises

 

OPENING SONG

CAST: BEREN, LUTHIEN, DAERON, FINROD, CELEGORM, CURUFIN, CELEBRIMBOR, GWINDOR, FINDUILAS, CHORUS

 

_(INSTRUMENTAL. ENTERS LUTHIEN IN THE CENTRAL OF THE STAGE, DANCING UNDER LIMELIGHT)._

Beren:  _(FROM THE RIGHT OF THE STAGE, SINGING)._

For years I've wandered

upon Beleriand, land of dread

Monsters, spiders and haunting ghosts I've confronted, In the mad world

 

_(CAUGHT SIGHT OF LUTHIEN)_

Something extraordinary

A voice out of ordinary

Covered in silver moonlight, starlight, a fairy...Who is she? 

 

Fill me with wonder, fill me with delight

When her euphony dwells

Mortals like us, our fire extinct

While her glory forever lasts

 

Love me tonight, then take my tomorrow

from no where, going no where

Love me at the moment, then take my breath

I will leave when the sun rises

 

_(MUSIC STOPS ABRUPTLY)_

DAERON (FROM A HIDDEN PLACE): Flee, Luthien! Flee! 

A stranger walks in the woods! 

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

_(LUTHIEN AND DAERON LEAVE, FOLLOWED BY BEREN._

_INTRO THE BAND. ENTERS FINROD FROM LEFT)._

Finrod: (FROM THE RIGHT OF THE STAGE, SINGING).

For years I've been a wanderlust

upon Beleriand, land of magic

Montains, rivers and woods I've traveled and here's my realm, Nargothrond! 

 

A feeling perplexing

A pendulum swinging

above me, I hear the bell tolling...what does it mean? 

 

 

_(ENTERS CELEGORM, CURUFIN AND NARGORHROND INHABITANTS. BANQUET SCENE)._

Celegorm: (SINGING): Look at the folks! Curufin: (SINGING SARCASTICALLY) Merry faces, merry places.

Celegorm: Do you remember? Do you know what I'm thinking? 

Curufin: We lost our jewels, and territories once

Celegorm & Curufin: We swore an oath...one day we'll claim what belong to us

...to us! 

 

 

_(FINROD, CELEGORM AND CURUFIN MEET AT THE CENTRAL OF STAGE.)_

Finrod: (SPEAKING) Welcome to the masquerade, my honored guests. 

Celegorm: (SPEAKING)We appreciate our cousin's hospitality. 

Curufin: (SPEAKING) I have to leave by midnight - there's still work to do.

Finrod: (RECITATIVE) Trust me, you don't want to miss

You deserve a little self-indulgence, you devote too much

                                          Celegorm: Surely we did...a lot.                                        

it's harmless to let go of responsibilities. 

                                          Curufin(IMPLYING): Like we always did.

                                       

 

_（ENTER ORODRETH WHILE THERE'RE CHATTING）_

Orodreth: (SINGING AND POINTING) He is plotting, he is lying

He is waiting for their next move

Put on your mask, clock is ticking

Thank god I'm not in the game! 

(ORODRETH APPROACHES FINROD, SPEAKING) My dear brother! 

 

_(FINROD, CELEGORM, CURUFIN AND ORODRETH SINGING)_

Live it up tonight, leave out all the rest

From nowhere, and going no where

Celegorm: I swore an oath！ Finrod: I made a promise!

     Curufin: Swore an oath!

Orodreth: But nothing matters...Chorus: before the sun rises

Under the dome the sun never rises. 

_(FINROD, CELEGORM, CURUFIN AND ORODRETH LEAVE)._

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

 

_(ENTERS CELEBRIMBOR AND GWINDOR ON 2ND FLOOR. )_

Gwindor: (SINGING) She said "I'll meet you tonight", then stands me up in the end

(ENTER BEREN ON THE RIGHT OF STAGE)

【Beren: ...(SINGING)Where did she go? 】

Gwindor: I was caught, she was innocent, like falling for her is my own fault 

                                                         (Celebrimbor): Or maybe she's just late. 

【Beren: The sweet nightingale】

Celebrimbor: He told me I was great, and my name would be remembered

【Beren: My heart she's cast a spell】

Celebrimbor: He was admiring, it was confusing, I could never figure it out 

                                                        (Gwindor): Who are you talking about? 

 

【Beren: Nothing relieves my soul】

Celebrimbor:(AWKWARDLY) ...Never mind. Wait, there is she—

                                                             Beren: That's her I see—

 

_(ENTERS FINDUILAS FROM LEFT, SURROUNDED BY PEOPLE ON MASQUERADE. ENTERS LUTHIEN FROM RIGHT IN THE WOODS)._

Gwindor & Beren: I call her in Elvish

Gwindor: Faelivrin!

Beren: Tinuviel! 

Celebrimbor: And the night forever lasts. 

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

_(INTERLUDE, BEREN AND LUTHIEN MEET UNDER LIMELIGHT)_

Luthien (SPEAKING): Hey.

Beren (STUNNED, SPEAKING): ...Hey. What's your name? 

Luthien: (CHUKLES)I prefer the one you gave...Tinuviel it is. Would you like to dance? 

Beren: ...What? 

Luthien: Dance with me! 

Beren: What more can I ask for? 

(BEREN AND LUTHIEN DANCE)

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

_(ENTER ALL CHARACTERS)_

**(CHORUS)Fill me with wonder, fill me with delight**

                Luthien: something extraordinary, a feeling out of ordinary...

                Beren: A thousand stars in your eyes

**When her euphony dwells**

                Finrod: Who is ringing the bell? I see darkness befall

                Curufin: With us nothing threats your realm        

                 Curufin: Be with me at this time (Finrod) and continue this game

**Mortals like us, our fire extinct**

                Luthien: ...like we were born to meet each other

                Beren: I’m blinded by your light, Tinuviel, Tinuviel! 

**Tinuviel, Tinuviel, her glory forever lasts!**

                Celegorm: neither death, nor love shall defend us

                Curufin: darkness dooms us if our deed fails

                Celebrimbor: a masterpiece, more glorious than Silmarils

 

**(CHORUS) Love me tonight, take my tomorrow**

                                                        Luthien: our tale will endure

                                                        (CHORUS) la la la la la la la...

**from no where, going no where**

                                                   Beren: after death do us apart

                                                 (CHORUS) la la la la la la...

**We are lost, everything changes**

                                                    Finrod: We’re just part of God’s plan

                                                 (CHORUS) la la la la la la...

**Under the dome the sun never rises**

 

(CHORUS) Live it up tonight, leave out all the rest

Put on your mask, in this artificial paradise

tomorrow everything changes-but nothings matters 

As long as the sun never rises

under the dome (in the woods) the sun never rises 

Where night forever lasts!  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for reference:  
>  _Christmas Bells_ from RENT


	2. If I'm the Doomed One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After departing from each other, Beren and Luthien are confused by their feelings, but at last they make up their minds.  
> Luthien shares with Daeron her joy of love, while Daeron warns her of dangers in the human world.

 

_(ALL LEAVE STAGE. NELDORETH SCENE.)_

Luthien: (GASPING, SPEAK)  It was great...but I have to go. The song of the lark rises from the gate of night, and my friend's waiting for me. 

Beren: (SPEAK)The stars are still shining - please, please stay for a while. Grant me some memory of your eyes, your face, your moonlit hair and your voice. It's the only one good left in my lifelong loneliness when you're gone. 

Luthien: Not the only one if I return

Let me show you around the nation

Beren: Why would an angel come back to a man? 

You had me already-I ask for nothing in return

              I do not deserve you

Luthien: ...because I love you

it's mystifying, disturbing--I must go. Sweet good night! 

_(LUTHIEN LEAVES)_

 

 

\---------------------------------

 

 

Beren: (SINGING) Why would an angel come back to a mortal man? 

Why would a fay fall in love with a weary soul? 

Why would the fate lay upon us, Children of two kinds? 

Stars of her never die, when I...grow cold

 

But if I am the doomed one 

My love for her will not be in vain

I begin to matter more

than the me before, for my love for Luthien 

Beren's love for Luthien

 

_(LUTHIEN, ON THE OTHER SIDE, SINGING)_

Why did I live in a world painted and dumb? 

Why had my joys and sorrows never been true? 

What's on God's omniscient mind, when the Atani came? 

Everything turned alive and then, I saw..a real life 

 

So if I am the doomed one 

My love for him will not be unrewarded

I begin to matter more

than the me before, for my love for Beren

Luthien's love for Beren

 

Beren: All I thought was revenge, but now I change

Luthien: I've lived an exquisite lie, but now I'm free, I'm free!

 

Beren & Luthien: And if we are the doomed two

chronicle or verse we will prove

And our love matters more than love

Our grief matters more than grief

And my heart afire with burning flame

I’m more than myself because of love 

Beren and Luthien's love! 

 

 

Beren: My thoughts are clearer. I must find her! (Luthien: Now I know what to do. I must go to him! )

_(BEREN LEAVES STAGE. ENTERS DAERON)_

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Daeron: (SPEAKING) Luthien! Where have you been? I've been looking for you.

Luthien: (THRILLED, SPEAKING) You don't know what just happened. I fell in love with a man, a mortal man, and I feel like I've never lived before. I understand now all the purposes, meanings, and

mysteries of this universe.  My path was chosen and now I learned--

Daeron: (TAKE LUTHIEN'S HANDS)Wait, wait……Calm down, sweet. It's too fast.

Luthien, Luthien, listen to me, you know nothing about this dangerous world. 

The exoticism you love about this man will soon vanish, then you'll find him pathetic, hideous! 

 I'm on your side; I'm saying this for your own good. So all I ask is you listen to me. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs for reference:  
>  _Blinded by the Light_ from POE-A MUSICAL  
>  _Le Balcon_ from ROMEO ET JULITTE


	3. Dream in a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daeron fails to persuade Luthien to give up on Beren, and end up reporting the whole story to Thingol.

_(ANGELIC MUSIC)_

Daeron (SINGING)：

Luthien, Luthien, please listen to me

I don't like what I see

You work yourself into a frenzy

Don't lose your sanity

 

It's not what you're thinking

It is not the truth

The faster it goes, the sooner it hurts

It hurts you and me

 

*Brief is love, but life is long

 

So look at me, listen to me, and hear my song

You were lost but now you're found

Lean your head on me, sleep sound and safe

All that happened was just 

Dream in a dream

 

Luthien, Luthien, please keep in mind

I've always been your best friend

Love doesn't fit in well 

With you, 'cause you're too valuable

 

Mortals who you don't know about

Should you not care

Thou fairest picture under the sun

You alone inspire, forever and ever

 

Brief is love, but art is long

 

So stay with me, play with me, and hear my song

You were lost but now you're found

I'll keep you untouched and unharmed, I'll keep you whole

All you need to do 

Is dream a sweet dream

 

_(INTERLUDE. THE WOODS AND WIND ECHOING WITH HIS SONG)._

 

(HUMMING CHORUS) So look at me, listen to me, and hear my song

                                               Daeron: oh……

You were lost but now you're found

                                               Nature shall soothe you, music shall solace you

Lean your head on me, sleep sound and safe

                                               Let me take you home and keep you whole

All that happened was just

Dream in a dream

All you need to do

Is dream a sweet dream

(WHISPER) ...go to sleep. 

 

Luthien: (ENCHANTED, THEN SUDDENLY WAKE UP, SINGING) 

Daeron, Daeron, I feel disappointed

I'm not your marionette 

I'm more than art, if only you knew...

(SPEAKING) Stop dreaming! it's time to wake up.

I must go find my love. 

 

(LUTHIEN LEAVES)

Daeron: (CALLS DESPERATELY) Luthien! Luthien! 

 

_(ECCENTRIC MUSIC)_

Daeron: (LEANING AGAINST A TREE, PANTING IN ANGUISH, THEN CALMS DOWN) 

Luthien, Luthien, I don't like what I see

You turned away and betrayed me

(SPEAKING) Ah! You betrayed me...

_(SINGING ODDLY)_

The harm this man inflicted, must come to a halt

The king is to be informed, the criminal is to be executed

Where things went wrong, correction needs to be done 

An order from the king, then correction will be done

The criminal is to be executed, the correction is to be done

 

_(DAERON HEADS FOR MENEGROTH)._

 

_*Quoted(?) from Alfred Teenyson"Brief is life but love is long"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs for reference:  
>  _Explorers_ by MUSE  
>  _Music of the night_ from PHANTOM OF THE OPERA


	4. Beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finduilas and Gwindor's unofficial engagement. Curufin tries to persuade Finrod to expand his realm.

 

**Cast: Finduilas, Gwindor, Finrod, Curufin**

 

_(NARGOTHROND SCENE. LATER THAT NIGHT. ENTER THE CHORUS)._

Voiceover: Finduilas, princess of Nargothrond! 

 

Chorus: (SINGING) 

Blue-eyed child you're the beloved

Fair-haired girl you're to be adored

Don't you hear us screaming your name

Don't you know you're worth dying for

_(ENTERS THE FINDUILAS)_

 

Finduilas: (SINGING) 

Ask me for love, I'm a natural heartbreaker

Not a big deal, and of course not my fault

Promise me, but don't count on me to behave

If you're cool with it, I might well say ye-e-es I do

 

All you need to do, whoa whoa whoa whoa

Is to give, whoa whoa whoa whoa

Said you had enough, then slammed the door

Packed your broken soul, but came ba-a-ack for more

 

Everybody! 

 

Chorus: (SINGING)

Blue-eyed child you're the beloved

Fair-haired girl you're to be adored

Don't you hear us screaming your name

Don't you know you're worth dying for

 

Finduilas: (SINGING)

Show me life, we're adrift in the sea of time

Stay or escape, the end is always the same

We're told, all these are part of the scheme

So fill the void, with the goddamn thing cal-al-alled love

 

And we're praying, whoa whoa whoa whoa

                   Chorus: whoa whoa whoa whoa

Is anyone listening, whoa whoa whoa whoa

                   Chorus: whoa whoa whoa whoa

Our generation, we never had a chance

                    Chorus: a chance to choose

So take my hand, before the sun rises

                     Chorus: the sun is gonna rise

 

Come on! 

 

Chorus: (SINGING)

Blue-eyed child you're the beloved

Fair-haired girl you're to be adored

Don't you hear us screaming your name

Don't you know you're worth dying for

 

_(INSTRUMENTAL)_

Gwindor: (SPEAKS) Wait, wait! Are you leaving? 

Finduilas: (YAWNS, THEN SPEAKS) I'm drunk...and bored. Save whatever you'd planned for later. 

Gwindor: (CLEARS THROAT) I know it might be too abrupt, and even too unadvised, but I'm not saying this on impulse - 

Finduilas: Honey I can't understand a sentence with more than two words now. Why don't you just say "Good night" and -

Gwindor: (KNEELS DOWN SUDDENLY) Marry me! 

Finduilas: ...Whaaat? 

Gwindor: Marry me. Will you? 

Finduilas: Well, I don't see why not. So...fine? 

Go ask my father. He'll agree anyway. 

Gwindor:(STANDS UP) I promise to be true to you for better or for worse, in sickness or in health. May I have the honor to own your faithful love? 

_(INTERRUPTED BY WHISTLES AND CHEERS OF A SUDDEN)_

 

Chorus: (SINGING)

Blue-eyed child you're the beloved

Fair-haired girl you're to be adored

Don't you hear us screaming your name

Don't you know you're worth dying for

Finduilas: (WAVES) Thank you! Thank you! 

 

_(INTERLUDE. FINDUILAS AND GWINDOR LEAVE. ENTER FINROD AND CURUFIN)._

 

Chorus: (SINGING)

Blue-eyed prince you're the beloved

Golden House king you're to be adored

Don't you hear us screaming your name

Don't you know you're worth dying for

 

Curufin: (SINGING)

How can I talk you out of your paranoia

Your country is as steady as a rock, look!

Your people with their patriotic mania

And mine, hundreds of thousands at your feet

 

But don't you waste the devotion

of those who are so easy to control

You will be king of a far greater region

And I will take back my Silmaril

 

Listen! 

 

Chorus: (SINGING)

Blue-eyed prince you're the beloved

Golden House king you're to be adored

Don't you hear us screaming your name

Don't you know you're worth dying for

 

 

Curufin (SINGING):

What did Thingol do to proclaim Lord of Beleriand

                                  【Chorus: What a hilarious title】

Who granted him the right to ban Speech of us Noldor

                                  【Chorus: Who needs his consent】

I know only one king who deserves more than he had

                                  【Chorus: You deserve better】

Name whatever you crave and I'll help my beloved

                                  【Chorus: You are the beloved】

You-ou-ou oh oh are my beloved

Chorus: You're the beloved! 

 

Finrod: (SMILES BRIEFLY, SPEAKS) Power I myself do not desire, but I do appreciate your...good intention. I would have been more touched had I not realized it was a lie. 

Curufin: (SMIRKS) You're oversensitive, cousin. How can you be so sure about yourself? 

Finrod: You know I'm a seer, like everyone else in my family. 

Curufin: Then what did you see? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs for reference:  
>  _Je mise tout_ from 1789: LES AMANTS DE LA BASTILLE  
>  _1,2,3_ from DRACULA, L'AMOUR PLUS FORT QUE LA MORT


	5. Under the Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A non-traditional love song(?or more like confrontation) between Finrod and Curufin.

Finrod: (SINGING) 

I see...my city is set on fire, and crumbles into the sea

I see I abandon you and you abandon me

You betray me, and I betray thee

I see those who are yelling their fidelity

Those closest to me 

Turn away from me, they expel me

In words and in deeds 

But soon after the bell rings, at the obsequies

The same crowd weep for me, they feel deeply 

Sorry for losing me

And never free from agony

(LAUGHS, SPEAKING) That's paradoxical, isn't it? 

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Curufin: (SINGING)

Enough, you're wrong

Cut out the oxymoron

Why should you’ve given bedroom eyes to this one

Had you known he’d bring you down

 

Finrod: (SINGING)

So far, we've come

But now, it's the final round

I myself accept what awaits me in front

But as a king I still bear this crown

 

Curufin: What's your proposal then? A once-and-for-all solution?

Finrod: How do your plan to get the upper hand?

Curufin: Light the fuse Finrod: Cut the cards

Both: Let it begin-that's fine!

 

Curufin: Try breaking me down

Finrod: And twisting me around

Curufin: And tearing me apart

Both: And stabbing me in the back straight to the heart

 

Finrod: Taking me by the throat

Curufin: And making me bleed

Both: And sinking the fangs deep into my skin

Till the end till then

We could love once again

 

Curufin:

Mountains of deceiving

Nothing new under the sun

But today seeing my prey struggling in this way

That is the friction to turn me on

 

Finrod:

Strive, while survive

And feel alive, this spark of life

In the game of danger and sensuality no one wins out

But addicted and keep wanting more

 

Finrod: What's the thing you're brewing? What's behind the scene?

Curufin: How're you going to bring me to the brink?

Finrod: Light the fuse Curufin: Abandon the rules

Both: Let it begin!

 

Curufin:

Try making me scream

And lose myself

And gasp for breath

And pressing your lips to my neck to my wounds

 

Finrod:

Taking me over

And forcing me to resist

And closing my eyes till you're done

Till I'm done when

We could love once again

 

Finrod: Collected, always composed, I wonder

How to break that

He's not to be left to his own devices

 

Curufin: Perception, beyond comprehension, I ponder

Does that work

Act with caution and I will not miss!

 

Curufin: Try breaking me down

Finrod: And twisting me around

Curufin: And tearing me apart

Both: And stabbing me in the back straight to the heart

 

Finrod: Taking me by the throat

Curufin: And making me bleed

Both: And seeing through me: what's under the skin

Till the end is the beginning when

We could love once again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs for Reference:  
>  _Pilate's Dream_ from JESUS CHRIST SUPERSTAR  
>  _Playing His Game_ from DEATH NOTE


	6. I'll follow the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finrod Solo. Nine questions to ask God.

Finrod: (SINGING)

I hear the ghosts

Rapping at my door

In that bleak hour

Four hundred years before

 

Quenta Silmarillon, the role I was given

Death in a paean, after all the tribulations

 

 

Has the end of the saga been written? 

Does my offering matter nothing then?

Could I endure the tortures with my soul unbroken?

Would I be rewarded for fulfilling your expectation? 

 

 

Shining springs

And magical trees

Joys of love and life

Fascinated me, now I'm afraid

 

At Alqualondë bay, a child once refused to sleep

Staring at stars and pray, "don't take my light away"

 

 

Must we exchange obedience for salvation? 

Do we have free will in this predestination? 

What's the point of all the living's torments? 

Is our belief in a merciful God nothing but a delusion? 

 

(SPEAKING) Why? 

 

 

(INTERLUDE. FINROD KNEELS DOWN, SURROUNDED BY SPIRITS OF THE DEAD. PHANTOM OF AMARIE ENTERS AND DANCES IN TRIPLE TIME).

Spirits: (MURMURING) Come for us...Come for us...Come for us...

Finrod: (SPEAKING) No...No!

 

(STANDS UP, SINGING) 

I'm setting out on my journey 

Whatever this mission may entail

Stars are guiding me

 I dedicate myself to you

 

 

I'll reach the end of my course

Through death I'd finish my role

I'll follow the stars

I sacrifice myself for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs for reference:  
>  _Les forces du mal_ from DRACULA, L'AMOUR PLUS FORT QUE LA MORT  
>  _Gethsemane_ from JESUS CHRIST SUPERSTAR


End file.
